


Tonight and Forever

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new beginning for Jim and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight and Forever

## Tonight and Forever

#### by krossero

  
  
Thanks to Elizabeth for the look-over. I truly value your input. :)   
It took me about a gazillionty hours to come up with this title, so is you must laugh at the cheesiness, please do so quietly.   
This story came about from the prompt 'oven'.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

"Oh shit, the oven's gonna explode." 

Jim raised his head somewhat disinterestedly as Blair rocketed off the sofa, heading for the kitchen, where their dinner had been sitting in the oven for about an hour or so longer than it should have. 

"Hey, genius, you turned the oven off when I got back." 

Blair turned, wearing an oven mitt on one hand, and nothing else. Jim appreciated the view; he was still getting over the fact that he could look. 

"Oh." Blair looked a little disconcerted, and didn't move from the spot. 

Jim grinned. "I know I'm good, Chief, but hell, you flatter me. I didn't think it was so easy to get you this flustered." 

Chuckling a little, Blair returned to the couch, tossing the mitt on the counter as he walked by. "Well, Jim, you've got a lot to learn. You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?" 

Jim sat up, making space for Blair to sit next to him. "I'm not sure, but if it's half of what you do to _me_ , then I can see where you've got a problem." 

He pulled Blair close, and placed a kiss on the top of his head, and smiled when Blair sighed softly and leaned into him. Jim had never thought it possible, to be so content with his life. For the past week, he'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop, sure that his new relationship with Blair was too good to be true. Either he'd screw something up, or Blair would suddenly come to his senses and realize that he was crazy to say that he was in love with Jim, who had hurt him so many times, and who wasn't really such a great catch in the first place. 

But tonight, he'd gone straight to the gym after work, and Blair had gone home to the loft instead, saying that he wanted to chill--which was understandable, with how much they worked. 

When he'd walked into the loft, he'd been greeted by candles, wine, and dinner being kept warm in the oven. Blair had come out of what _used_ to be his room, wearing Jim's apron and a goofy smile. He'd said, "Happy Anniversary, Jim" in a mixture of happiness and bashfulness that had melted something inside of Jim, spreading a warm glow through his chest. He'd finally let go of that part of him that he'd been holding back, just in case he got hurt again; he'd decided that if this wasn't worth the risk, then nothing ever would be. 

Needless to say, dinner had been pretty well ignored after that. Now, Jim realized ruefully that they hadn't even made it to the bedroom. He looked around, and followed the trail of clothes with his eyes. The apron was draped on a chair, and a succession of Blair's clothes followed close after. Jim's clothes started to appear near the opposite end of the couch from where they were sitting, and his socks were still on his feet. It was a complete mess in here, really. 

All in all, tonight had been the best night of his life. And it wasn't nearly over yet. 

"I love you, you know." he said, needing Blair to know. 

Blair turned to look at him, smiling, and Jim fell in love with him all over again. "I should hope so, after the _hours_ I slaved over that hot oven for you." 

Jim laughed, and kissed Blair softly. "What did you make, anyway? It smells good." 

Blair traced a finger down Jim's bare chest, eyes still partially closed from the kiss. "Oh, don't ask me, I don't even remember." He opened his eyes, and looked up at Jim. "Kiss me again, would you?" 

Jim figured he could comply happily--now, tonight, and for the rest of his life. 

* * *

End 

Tonight and Forever by krossero: krossero@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
